


The Way That It Is

by overused_underrated



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Blind Character, Disabled Character, Gay, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Inspired by Hadestown, M/M, Musical References, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overused_underrated/pseuds/overused_underrated
Summary: Inspired, once again, by the amazing @millerizo.art (instagram)Aziraphale loves musicals. When "Hadestown" comes to the West End, Crowley has tickets the next day. Anything for his Angel...anything and everything





	The Way That It Is

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Were you able to savor it?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/528524) by @millerizo.art. 

> This piece incorporates the song “Road to Hell (reprise)” from "Hadestown" and I suggest listening to before reading. Enjoy!
> 
> Listen to it here:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1oaMRk56tzo

Crowley did not care for musicals. He enjoyed music, arguably more so than Aziraphale, but the convoluted idea of singing and dancing for entertainment left a sour taste in the demon’s mouth. That being said, whenever Aziraphale fancied seeing a show, Crowley would have two tickets the next day. They’d go for an early dinner at the Ritz and then to the theater. That is how it goes. On this occasion, the two were seeing  _ Hadestown _ , the acclaimed story of Orpheus and Eurydice. 'Not another tragedy, Angel,' Crowley thought. 

Aziraphale had favored their time together in Greece quite fondly; he spent days in the library reading every scroll he could get his hands on while Crowley argued and debated with Socrates and Plato, and anyone else willing to join in. It had been a good century. Aziraphale was thrilled to have this bit of their eternal lives brought into a new light- for now his memories were merely shadows on a cave wall. 

After their customary dinner, Crowley led his overly-excited angel to the theater. “Isn’t this exciting, my dear? Ugh, I can’t wait!” Aziraphale looked at Crowley, beaming.

“I’m glad, Angel,” the demon said with a smile. He held Aziraphale’s arm and laced their fingers together. Crowley was no longer afraid to show his affection. He did so whenever possible: holding Aziraphale’s hand, reading to him, helping him pick out which tartan to wear. They were together- that was what mattered most. Nothing in Heaven or Hell was going to keep them apart- or stop Crowley from loving him.  _ Nothing _ . 

Once at the theater, the divine pair took their seats and waited. The show was dynamic. The set, costumes, choreography, orchestra, everything! Crowley had been touched deeply, for once, before the show completed. Nothing could have prepared him for the end, though…

Orpheus is walking on his way out of the underworld, forbidden to look back at his love. _You are not alone. I’m right behind you, and I have been all along.._ As he approaches the mouth of Hell, he turns to find Eurydice, behind him. 'All of that pain and suffering..all gone and for what?' Crowley thought. 'The love of his life- gone. Forever. Trapped in hell- alone.' 

The band started soft and low, slowly picking up the pieces left shattered around the room. Aziraphale hadn’t taken his eyes off the stage. Crowley sat, paralyzed. As the band began to swell, the demon turned to look at his angel.  _ It’s a sad tale, but we sing it anyway.  _ Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand, and turned back to the stage.  _ With a love song...it’s a sad song. We keep singing, even so…  _

As the curtain fell, the house lights returned. The audience rushed to their feet and ran towards the exit, as if a fire had broken out. The angel sat with the demon who was lost in thought.  _ It’s an old song.  _ Chatter resonated throughout the room and slowly died out, like a candle running out of wax. Soon, all that remained was smoke.  _ It’s an old tale from way back when... _

“So, my dear, did you enjoy it?” Aziraphale asked. 

Crowley had been silent for a long time. “Yes,” was all he managed to say. The demon stared at his angel. He’s here. He’s alive. He’s...mine. Crowley knew if he spoke too much, his voice would betray him- his eyes already had. _It's a tale of love from long ago._ “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes. Thank you for tonight, Crowley. This was just..marvelous. Don’t you agree?” 

Crowley smiled as the tears ran down his face. _Can you feel it? Like a train, is it coming?_ “It was perfect, Angel.” He stood and grabbed their belongings. Aziraphale readied himself and his cane- they would be walking home this evening. He liked the time to decompress- sometimes the music overwhelmed his ears. _We’re going to sing it, again. _Crowley grabbed hold of his angel’s arms and led the way. They walked, hand in hand, into the night.  _ And that is how it ends _ . 


End file.
